I wish
by VogueCyrus
Summary: Zac is wishing that he was the one marrying Miley. (Ziley - Zac and Miley)


_**Na na na na na, Na na na na na**_

_**He takes your hand, I die a little I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles**_

Zac watched from his seat across the room at the dinner rehearsal as Liam took Miley's hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He watched as Miley's eyes lit up with her love for him as his lips made contact.

_**Why can't you look at me like that?**_

_**Na na na na na**_

Zac desperately wished those were his lips kissing Miley's beautiful delicate fingers. That she was looking at him with those eyes full of love and adoration.

But he knew it was impossible. She loved Liam.

_**When you walk by I try to say it **_

_**But then I'll freeze, and never do it **_

_**My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped**_

As Miley walked by him a little later, he stood up, clearing his throat. "Miley?"

Miley turned around and looked at him. Her eyes lit up noticeably at the sight of him. "Yeah, Zac?"

Zac looked at her, frozen. He urged himself to do it, but he couldn't. Something in him wouldn't let himself. "I.. just.. wanted to uh.. t-tell you.. that.." He stuttered nervously. He had to tell her. This was his last chance.

She stared at him with that beautiful smile that haunted his dreams. "What is it?"

He couldn't do it. ".. That.. you look beautiful tonight."

_**I hear the beat of my heart get louder, whenever I'm near you**_

His heart was about to beat out of his chest. He could hear it pounding as her eyes got even more bright and beautiful as she flashed him that smile. He briefly wondered if she could hear his heart beating.

Miley grinned at him, leaning up and placing a lingering kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Zac." She managed to say before Liam came over and swept her off to the dance floor. She let out a breathtaking laugh, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's neck, pecking his lips, having no idea that her actions were breaking Zac piece by piece.

_**But I see you with him **_

_**Slow dancing **_

_**Tearin' me apart, cause you don't see**_

_**Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking**_

_**Oh, how I wish that was me **_

_**Na na na na na Na na na na na**_

Zac stared at them longingly as they slow danced. His fists were clenched together at his sides as Miley leaned up and kissed Liam softly and slowly. He could actually feel his heart breaking. He couldn't handle it anymore.

_**He looks at you, the way that I would **_

_**Does all the things, I know that I could **_

_**If only time could just turn back **_

_**Cause I've got three little words, that I have always been dying to tell you**_

I love you.

Three simple little words. So if they were so simple, why couldn't Zac just tell Miley that? Was he really that afraid of rejection?

_**But I see you with him **_

_**Slow dancing **_

_**Tearin' me apart, cause you don't see **_

_**Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking **_

_**Oh, how I wish that was me **_

_**With my hands on your waist, while we dance in the moonlight **_

_**I wish it was me that you'll call later on, cause you wanna say goodnight**_

He could only imagine what it would be like to actually call her his. To have her call him every night, just to hear his voice before she went to sleep.

What it would be like if he was the one who would be marrying her in less then 24 hours.

He could only imagine..

_**Cause I see you with him **_

_**Slow dancing **_

_**Tearin' me apart, cause you don't see **_

_**But I see you with him **_

_**Slow dancing **_

_**Tearing me apart, cause you don't see **_

_**Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking**_

He sat hopelessly, wishing he was the one up there, holding her hands reciting his vows to her.

That in a matter of a few minutes, she would be "Mrs. Miley Efron".

_**Oh, how I wish **_

_**Oh, how I wish **_

".. By the power vested in me by the grace of God, I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As they kissed, all Zac could do was clap, silently wishing he was the one kissing the love of his life up there.

_**Oh, how I wish that was me **_

_**Oh, how I wish that was me**_


End file.
